Hybrid (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
, Dark Carnage, Knull | Relatives = Maker (Reed Richards) (former host); War Dog (former host, deceased); Deadpool (Wade Wilson) (former host); Scott Washington (former host, deceased); Venom ("father"); Anti-Venom ("uncle", deceased); Carnage ("brother/sister"); Scream ("sister"); Sleeper ("brother"); Toxin ("nephew", deceased); Scorn ("niece"); Raze ("niece", deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = As Hybrid, the Symbiote can grant its host fangs, claws, and tentacles which are really part of its body. | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, symbiote | Education = Genetic memory, gains new knowledge from previous hosts | Origin = Hybrid is the amalgam of four Life Foundation Symbiotes Phage, Riot, Lasher and Agony who fused into one due to their painful time in the Vault (Prison), and bonded with a guard there Scott Washington. | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Evan Skolnick; Patrick Zircher | First = Venom: Along Came a Spider Vol 1 1 | Death = Venom Vol 4 19 | HistoryText = Hybrid is the amalgamation of four of the Life Foundation Symbiotes (Riot, Phage, Lasher, and Agony) - whose hosts were killed by Scream - into a single symbiote entity. The fused symbiote then sought out Scott Washington, an African-American man who was a Guardsman at the Vault (the prison for supervillains) lab facility. While guarding the symbiotes, they escaped their containment field and temporarily bonded with him. It was then that he realized that they were not evil, not a threat, and the experiments were causing them terrible pain, so he let them go when he had the chance. When the Hybrid symbiote located and bonded with him, he regained the ability to walk, and more. Scott has a lot of anger, so often the symbiote hold him back from acts of violence, not the other way around. Since his symbiote was originally four different entities, Scott has to contend with four different voices / personalities in his head besides his own. De-Fusion When Eddie Brock started his hunt for symbiotes, he first targeted Hybrid. While Washington was patrolling the streets of his neighborhood, Brock paralyzed him with an electric discharge. A confused Hybrid asked why Brock was attacking him, and although he knew Scott was a hero, Brock shot and killed him. The rests of Hybrid was found by the U.S. Army, who separated it into the original four symbiotes and bonded them to each one of the Mercury Team in order to fight Carnage. After the human members of Mercury Team were killed by Carnage, the four symbiotes bonded to Deadpool in order to take revenge on their "brother". After Carnage and his ally Shriek were defeated, Deadpool passed the amalgamated symbiotes to the dog Lasher. Absolute Carnage The dog started wandering the state - the Hybrid symbiote succumbing to Knull's corrupting influence - until it came across a young girl named Sadie, who was crying over her problematic family. The dog comforted her and Sadie invited it inside, where - in response to Sadie's wish for a way for her family to stay together - the symbiotes separated and took over Sadie's parents, her brother Billy, and finally Sadie herself. After the family were separated from the symbiotes by the Maker and were being kept in the test tubes, they broke out and bonded to Maker, who then begun attacking Dylan Brock. While Hybrid was distracted by the arrival of Spider-Man, Captain America, and the Thing, Dylan freed the Sleeper symbiote and seized control of it using his symbiote-powers. Doused in napalm by Sleeper, Hybrid was subsequently set ablaze by Hawkeye; though the Maker managed to escape the inferno and flee into the sewers. | Powers = Like Spider-Man and Venom, Hybrid has wall-crawling and web-slinging abilities, he can form his symbiote into pseudopodia or tendrils creating snares and bladed weapons. The symbiote also has camouflage abilities and can blend in with its surroundings. It can mimic clothing. Hybrid has a border-line warning sense and can "see" through his symbiote. He possesses some degree of superhuman strength, can detach a piece of his symbiote to send messages to his friends and allies, and can shape his symbiote to form a membrane that allows him to glide through the air. Hybrid's suit can also absorb chemicals, such as Spider-Man's synthetic webbing. Like most of his other symbiote counterparts such as Venom and Carnage, Hybrid has superhuman stength. When Hybrid bonded to Scott Washington, he regained his ability to walk again which he had lost during a gang fight. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Wikify Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Organic Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Camouflage Category:Power Mimicry Category:Flight Category:Precogs Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Absolute Carnage casualties